hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of the Bluetiger0824’s 2100 Pacific Typhoon Season
This page is a timeline that documents all the events in the Bluetiger0824’s 2100 Pacific Typhoon Season. During the season, 22 depressions were recognised by the JMA, JTWC, PAGASA or other National Meteorological and Hydrological Services such as the Hong Kong Observatory. The season is so far the weakest season overall ever. Featuring only 13 name storms, the season is far below average, not even reaching half the number of named storms in an average season, due to an ongoing La Niña. However, the ACE is higher than the Bluetiger0824’s 2101 Pacific Typhoon Season due to that there are much more typhoons and super typhoons forming, even thought the 2101 season is more active. Out of the 22 depressions, 13 were tropical storms, and 8 intensified to typhoons. Out of the typhoons half of them intensified to a super typhoon. This makes that every 5.5 tropical depressions will develop into a super typhoon. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2100 till:01/01/2101 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/01/2100 till:21/01/2100 color:TS text:Nalgae from:20/02/2100 till:23/02/2100 color:STS text:Banyan from:27/02/2100 till:28/02/2100 color:TD text:TD from:04/03/2100 till:06/03/2100 color:TD text:03W from:09/05/2100 till:17/05/2100 color:TY text:Hato from:02/06/2100 till:05/06/2100 color:TY text:Pakhar from:03/06/2100 till:09/06/2100 color:TS text:Sanvu from:18/06/2100 till:28/06/2100 color:TY text:Mawar from:20/06/2100 till:22/06/2100 color:TD text:TD barset:break from:04/07/2100 till:06/07/2100 color:TD text:08W from:19/07/2100 till:22/07/2100 color:STS text:Guchol from:13/08/2100 till:23/08/2100 color:TY text:Talim from:15/08/2100 till:16/08/2100 color:TD text:TD from:20/08/2100 till:07/09/2100 color:TY text:Doksuri from:21/08/2100 till:22/08/2100 color:TD text:TD from:03/09/2100 till:08/09/2100 color:TD text:TD from:03/09/2100 till:14/09/2100 color:TY text:Khanun from:10/09/2100 till:19/09/2100 color:TY text:Lan barset:break from:22/09/2100 till:26/09/2100 color:TS text:Saola from:29/09/2100 till:03/10/2100 color:TY text:Damrey from:29/11/2100 till:02/12/2100 color:TD text:Leon bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2100 till:01/02/2100 text:January from:01/02/2100 till:01/03/2100 text:February from:01/03/2100 till:01/04/2100 text:March from:01/04/2100 till:01/05/2100 text:April from:01/05/2100 till:01/06/2100 text:May from:01/06/2100 till:01/07/2100 text:June from:01/07/2100 till:01/08/2100 text:July from:01/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 text:August from:01/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 text:September from:01/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 text:October from:01/11/2100 till:01/12/2100 text:November from:01/12/2100 till:01/01/2101 text:December January January 1 *0000 UTC - Bluetiger0824’s Pacific Typhoon Season officially starts, even though no tropical cyclones had formed in the basin for the first 17 days of the season. January 18 *0000 UTC - JMA reported that a tropical depression has formed about 2,000 kilometers to the north of Guam. *0600 UTC - The JTWC also reported that a tropical depression has formed about 2,150 kilometers to the north of Guam. *1800 UTC - JMA upgraded the tropical depression to a tropical storm, assigning the name Nalgae. January 19 *0000 UTC - JTWC upgraded Nalgae to a tropical storm. *1800 UTC - Nalgae reaches peak intensity, with 1-minute sustained winds up to 75 km/h. The JMA also said that Nalgae has reached peak intensity with winds up to 65 km/h in terms of 10-minute sustained winds. January 20 *1800 UTC - Both the JMA and JTWC downgraded Nalgae to a tropical depression. January 21 *1200 UTC - The JTWC reported that Nalgae has dissipated. *1800 UTC - The JMA also reported that Nalgae has already dissipated. February February 20 *0000 UTC - The PAGASA first started to track a tropical depression that had formed to the east of Luzon, with PAGASA assigning the local name Ambo. *1200 UTC - The JMA also started to track the tropical depression that had formed to the east of Luzon. *1800 UTC - The JTWC also started to track the tropical depression. *2300 UTC - The system made landfall at Luzon. February 21 *0430 UTC - The system exited out of Luzon and entered the South China Sea. *0600 UTC - The JTWC and the JMA upgraded Ambo to a tropical storm, with the JMA assigning the international name Banyan. February 22 *0000 UTC - PAGASA stopped making issues for Banyan as it exited its area of responsibility. The JMA also upgraded Banyan to a severe tropical storm. *1200 UTC - JTWC upgraded the system to a Category 1 Typhoon. *1600 UTC - Banyan made peak intensity with 1-minute sustained winds up to 120 km/h. *1645 UTC - Banyan made landfall at about 115 kilometers to the west of Hong Kong. February 23 *0000 UTC - Both the JMA and JTWC downgrades Banyan to a severe tropical storm and a tropical storm. *0600 UTC - Both agencies downgraded Banyan to a tropical depression. *1200 UTC - The JMA reported that Banyan has dissipated. *1800 UTC - The JTWC also reported that Banyan has dissipated. February 27 *1800 UTC - The JMA reported that a tropical depression had formed just to the west of the International Date Line. February 28 *0000 UTC - The JMA reported that the tropical depression has dissipated. Category:Bluetiger0824’s pages Category:Bluetiger0824’s Timeline pages